Love Challenge
by Kagome-ShugarLollipop
Summary: Argh! your impossible!" kagome yelled at inuyasha..... well they're arguing again! as always! well read it to find out! *stuck at summary*
1. Chapter 1: Arguments

**I don't own inuyasha coz' he's Rumiko Takahashi's property**

**This story is not mine, this story has been written from my very good friend from Facebook she is Brittney Jehnings (well, that is her username)............**

**Well Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!............ **

**Please Review**

* * *

**Love Challenge  
**

Chapter 1: Arguments

Kagome was awoken on a Sunday morning by the sound of cars outside, she sat

up on her bed and sighed. Kagome stood up and walked to her window, she had left it open in case Inuyasha came during the night, but he didn't. Kagome shut her window and walked to her draws, she pulled out a sky blue dress that went down to her knees and a short white jumper, she got dressed then walked downstairs for breakfast

"Oh Kagome, when did you get home?" Mrs. Higurashi asked

"Last night" Kagome sighed sitting at the table

"I see, so how long will you be staying?"

"I'm not sure"

"Did something happen?"

"NO! I just wanted to sleep in my own bed for a change!"

"What's all the yelling about?" A sleepy Sota asked

"Sota you're just in time for breakfast" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed

"Sis your home"

"Yes, good morning Sota"

Sota had a quick look around before sitting down at the table.

"So, where is Inuyasha?"

"He's not here"

"Why not? Is he fighting demons? When is he going to come over?"

Kagome groaned and put her head on the table. Sota was still talking about Inuyasha while he ate his breakfast.

"Kagome, aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry mum" Kagome mumbled as she stood up and walked up to her room

"What's wrong with her?" Sota asked looking up from his food

"I think they had a fight"

"Another one?"

"Yes"

"They sure are fighting a lot" Sota mumbled between bites

"Hmm, well eat up Sota then go get dressed"

Kagome closed her door and sat on her bed then looked at the tree outside her window.

"Inuyasha….. Are you still angry?" she sighed falling back on her bed

*Flash back*

"What did that flee bitten wolf want?"

"Inuyasha he just stoped by to say hi"

"Hmpf, well I don't want you around that stupid wolf"

"So you can chase after Kikyo but I can't say hi to Koga"

"I never said that!"

"Argh! your impossible"

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going home Inuyasha and don't you dare follow me"

"Like I would want to"

"SIT BOY!"

*CRASH*

"I don't need you!"

*End flash back*

Kagome got off her bed and walked over to her study desk, she looked at the small glass bottle that carried the jewel shards

"I wish I never met that stupid hanyou!"

She picked up the bottle and threw it in one of her draws then walked out of her room closing the door behind her. Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha was crouching outside her window listening to what she had said, once Kagome left her room Inuyasha silently opened her window and crept into her room. He walked over to the draw she threw the jewel shards in. "she has never called me a hanyou before" Inuyasha grabbed the glass bottle and tipped the shards out into his hands.

"Now you will never have to see me again" Inuyasha sighed walking back to the window "Good bye Kagome"

Inuyasha jumped out the window and dashed to the well, he paused at the well edge for a moment "be happy Kagome" He looked back then jumped into the well.

* * *

**Hope you like her story guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I also wanted to say thank you to my friend Brittney for allowing me to publish her work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Shards

**Well, were here at the second chapter, it's a short chapter actually!!!!! Well just read it! **

**Again, Inuyasha is not mine!!!!!!!! Don't forget the author!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Love Challenge**

Chapter 2: Missing Shards

Kagome was look at the tree of ages when a familiar gust of wind flew behind her, Kagome quickly turned around with a huge smile on her face expecting to see Inuyasha standing there, but to her disappointment he was not.

"He's not here"

Kagome feel down on her knees and hugged herself "I'm sorry Inuyasha" Mrs. Higurashi walked up to Kagome and knelt down next to her.

"Kagome"

Kagome looked up at her mom

"I put some clean clothes on your bed"

"Thank you mom"

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and stood up

"Inuyasha is probably on his way over now"

Kagome smiled at her mum 'If only that was true Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome then walked back to the house. Kagome looked over to the well house.

"should I go see him? What if he is still angry, maybe I should wait until tomorrow" Kagome hung her head and sighed, Kagome stood up and dusted the dirt from her dress

"I wonder where Inuyasha is now" Kagome turned and looked at the tree of ages

"this tree.. It's where me and Inuyasha first met" Kagome walked closer to the tree "I have to go back" Kagome clenched her hands into tight balls then ran up to her room. Kagome saw the clothes her mum had washed for her and threw them into her bag, she went down to the kitchen and grabbed some supplies then waved bye to her mum and ran to the well house. Kagome climb over and jumped into the well and landed at the bottom "What happened?"

"The jewel shards!"

Kagome searched through her bag looking for the jewel shards but they were no where to be found. She was starting to panic "where are the jewel shard!" Kagome pulled everything out of her bag "there gone... there really gone" she put everything back into her bag and climbed out the well "where could they be" she sat on the well edge thinking "did I leave them behind? No I had them this morning" She jumped up from where she was sitting and ran towards the house "that's right I threw them in my draw"

"Kagome is everything ok"

"Huh? Oh yeah mom just forgot something"

Kagome ran up the stairs and went into her room to get the jewel shards, she pulled out her draw and looked for the jewel shards "they have to be here somewhere" Kagome closed her draw and stepped back "I was certain that's where I left them" Kagome looked down on the floor and saw bottle next to her feet

"Found them!"

She picked up the bottle and went back to the well. Kagome picked up her bag and held the bottle in her hand. Kagome jumped into well sure that she would get to Inuyasha's time but once again she landed on the bottom in her own time.

"I don't understand" Kagome looked at the bottle in her hand and saw that it was empty, there wasn't a single shard left. "What happened to my shards" Kagome fell to the ground with tears rolling down her face.

"This… this can't be happening…. I... Inu…no!… INUYASHA!!"

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!! hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!! Well don't forget Brittney Jhenings!! she's the author!**

**I'm just the publisher.............. **


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Kagome?

**Here comes chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I Wish I own Inuyasha!!!! T_T,,, Unfortunately his not!!!!!!!! Rumiko Takahashi owns him**

* * *

**Love Challenge**

Chapter 3: Where's Kagome?

"Inuyasha, you weren't gone long" Shippo stated chasing after Inuyasha

"So what" Inuyasha growled

"So where is Kagome? Why didn't she come back with you? Is she ok? Did you say something stupid again? You should learn to be nicer, Inuyasha are you listening to me?"

Inuyasha let out a low growl and stoped walking, Shippo was still talking and didn't see that Inuyasha had stoped walking, Shippo walked right into Inuyasha who was now very angry.

"Inuyasha what did you do to Kagome now?" Shippo demanded

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! Kagome left because she didn't want to be here, why do I have to go get her? She can come back on her own! If she wants to wast time with that stupid wolf then let her, I DON'T CARE…"

"Wow Inuyasha sure is complaining a lot "

"Inuyasha, where is Ka…"Sango stoped talking when she saw Shippo waving his hands in alarm

"Where's what?" Inuyasha growled

"Oh, ummm, where is ummm"

"Spit it out, I don't got all day"

"Kaede! Where is lady Kaede?"

"She went to pick some herbs, she told you that this morning" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrow

"Oh yeah *Chuckles* that's right, must of them slipped my mind"

Inuyasha scolded then kept walking forwards.

"So where is Kagome?" Sango whispered to Shippo

"I don't know, you don't think Kagome didn't want to come back?"

"No, Kagome is probably resting, or getting more ninja food"

Shippo looked up at Sango and smiled

"Well I should go warn Miroku"

Sango started to walk away when Shippo pulled at her dress. Sango looked down at the sad fox demon.

"Sango"

"Yes Shippo"

"What if Kagome doesn't want to come back"

"Oh Shippo don't worry Kagome will come back"

"But yesterday Kagome said…"

"Shippo…"

"Inuyasha, over here"

"Oh no Miroku, we will talk later Shippo"

"What do you want Miroku" Inuyasha grumbled

"Where is Kagome?"

Inuyasha's ears started to twitch and he glared directly at Miroku

"She is in her time"

"I thought you went to get her"

"I'm not going to get her, she can come back on her own, now will everyone get off my back!"

Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and stormed off.

"What just happened?"

"You don't know when to keep quiet do you" Sango sighed walking towards the village

"You would think he would have learn by now" Shippo said following Sango

* * *

**This chappie is too short! but it's cool!!!!!! haha! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: True Feelings

**Welcome to the fourth chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!! Well here it goes! Chapter four!**

* * *

**Love Challenge**

Chapter 4: True Feelings

Kagome stood up, wiped her eyes then climbed out of the well, she stood outside the well house and looked at the well "goodbye Inuyasha" she closed the well door and walked back to her house.

"Kagome, Is everything ok? I thought you were going to Inuyasha's time" Mrs. Higurashi questioned

"I can't… get through" Kagome mumbled to herself slowly walking to her room

"Oh Kagome" "Sota can you come here please"

"Yeah mom?"

"I need you to go get something for me from the shops, and take grandpa with you"

"Aww mom do I have to"

"It's either that or clean the shrine"

"Grandpa where are you!?" Sota called out

"Don't forget the shopping list"

Sota grabbed the shopping list then ran outside looking for grandpa.

"*sigh* what will I do with that boy"

Once Sota and grandpa had left for the shops Mrs. Higurashi carried a tray of tea up to Kagome's room.

"Kagome may I come in"

Kagome lifted her head from her pillow and walked to her door to let her mum in the room, Mrs. Higurashi put the tea on desk then sat on the bed next to Kagome. She put Kagome's head on her shoulder and stroked her hair.

"Mum… I can't get to Inuyasha… I think he… he took my jewel shards… without them I… I…"

Kagome couldn't finish for tears had started to stream down her checks

"Kagome he will come back"

"No he wont, I told him I didn't need him, but I do need him" Kagome sobbed

"Shhh it's ok"

"I lo… I don't want to stay away from him forever"

"It's nearly nightfall and Kagome still hasn't returned" Shippo said leaning over the well's edge

"Kagome should be back tomorrow, she is probably going to rest for a night"

"But Sango what if Kagome isn't coming back"

"You know Inuyasha won't let Kagome stay there forever"

"Then why hasn't he gone to get her yet"

"Well maybe Kagome is still angry at him, that would explain his behaviour before"

"Inuyasha is an idiot, if he just told Kagome he loved her then she wouldn't leave"

"Come on Shippo we should get dinner ready"

Sango turned away from the well and started to walk back to the village, Shippo sighed and jumped off the well edge chasing after Sango.

"I hope she comes back soon"

"We all do Shippo"

Inuyasha was sitting high up on a tree branch listening to Sango's and Shippo's conversation, once they left the clearing around the well he jumped down to the ground resting on the well's edge.

"I don't love Kagome, I only need her to get the shards" he spat

*Flash back*

"Inuyasha"

"Hmm"

"Do you still want to be a full demon?"

"Of course I do, what kind of stupid question is that"

"What's wrong with being a half demon?"

"Well…"

"Inuyasha"

"Huh"

"I like you as a half demon" Kagome said resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulders

Inuyasha wrapped his arms tightly around Kagome and looked at her

"Ill stay a half demon a while longer for you Kagome"

*End flash back*

"Kagome" he sighed looking down the well "I do love you"

* * *

**I like this chapter it's so cheesy!!!!!!!! Well thanks to the author!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Confessions

**This is the last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a little bit long! Well here it goes.........**

**Oh! don't forget that Inuyasha's not mine!**

**Here comes chapter 5!**

* * *

**Love Challenge**

Chapter 5: Confessions

A gust of wind caught Inuyasha off guard and pushed him down the well into

Kagome's time. Inuyasha grumbled as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his kimono, he was about to go back to his time when he caught the sent of Kagome coming towards the well. He quickly and quietly jumped out of the well onto one of the roof beams and watched as Kagome opened the door and walked down to the well.

"Inuyasha" she said placing her hands on the well edge

Inuyasha's heart was racing the moment Kagome spoke his name

"She knows I'm here" he panicked

Kagome fell to her knees and slammed her fist on the well's edge

"Oh no"

"WHY DID YOU TOOK THE SHARDS AWAY FROM ME?!"

Wha…she doesn't know I'm here"

"How could you take them away…how could you"

"Ka…Kagome…wait what's that smell"

Inuyasha looked down and saw tears streaming down Kagome's face

"She's…crying"

"Don't you understand Inuyasha, I love you"

Kagome threw her head into her arms and cried. Inuyasha's eyes widened, his heart raced as soon as those word came out of Kagome mouth. He didn't know what to do, should he jump down or come back later, there were so many different thoughts racing through his head that Inuyasha didn't notice the jewel shards falling from his pocket. The shards fell to the ground one by one making a silent jingle as they hit ground. Kagome lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"What was that noise?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground and saw the jewel shards on the ground

"Oh no"

Inuyasha hid as far back into the roof corner as he could and stayed very quiet. Kagome stood up and looked around her, she was about to shrug it off when she saw a small purple glow on the ground.

"Jewel shards!"

She ran to the shards and knelt down to pick them up

"Could it be Inuyasha didn't take the shards?"

As Kagome picked up the shards and stood up she noticed some dirt falling down from the roof, she looked up and saw a dark figure in the very corner, Kagome let out a small gasp and backed up until she hit the wells edge. Kagome was about to run when she noticed the figure had two small shadows on its head.

"It's Inuyasha!"

Kagome started to relax and smile

"Wait has he been spying on me!?"

Kagome stoped smiling and glared at Inuyasha's shadow, Inuyasha knew he was in trouble when he saw Kagome take a deep breath

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha came crashing to the ground

"What did you do that for stupid!?" Inuyasha shouted brushing the dust off him self

In a flash Inuyasha realised that was a mistake, he cautiously looked up at Kagome.

"What do you think your doing spying on me? AND you took MY jewel shards" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha

"Who does he think he is taking my jewel shards, yelling at me and spying on me?!"

Inuyasha saw Kagome's hands curl into tight balls and her eyes were filled with rage glaring straight at him.

"Oh no"

Inuyasha back up a little bit peppering himself for what was about to happen. Kagome took a deep breath and walked closer to Inuyasha

"Wait, what am I doing?"

Kagome took a few steps away from Inuyasha and turned her head away from him

"What is she doing?"

"Will you hurry up and say it already!" Inuyasha shouted

Kagome looked at Inuyasha trying to hold back tears then walked up close to him.

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha flinched a little waiting for the next word

"You…. Came back" Kagome sobbed throwing, herself her arms around him

"Huh? What is she doing?"

"I'm sorry Inuyasha" Kagome cried in his chest

"Ka…Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and gently lent on her head, the two stayed like that for what seemed a lifetime with neither one wanting to move

"I have to tell him" Kagome thought

"Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled moving back a little bit

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, its just… I need to tell you something"

"Yeah what is it?"

"I well… It's just that I…." Kagome said fiddling with her hands

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and reached out to hold her waist

"Is she trying to say that she loves me?"

"Just say it! It's not that hard, Inuyasha I love you, just say it!"

"Inuyasha I…."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him and titled her head up until there lips reached each others. Kagome stood on her tips toes and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, After some time Inuyasha pulled away and looked at Kagome brushing her hair our of her face.

"Inuyasha don't ever leave me again" tears started to fall from Kagome's eyes

"Oh no, don't cry Kagome, please don't cry, I wil never Leave you"

Inuyasha hugged Kagome and wiped the tears from her face.

"I love you Kagome"

"He… he loves me"

Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha

"I love you too."

The End!

* * *

**Thanks for reading Brittney's story!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you like it guys!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!!!! Well again, thanks to my good friend Brittney Jhenings for letting me publish her story!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
